Talk:Nero
Devil May Cry 4, Character — Nero: "Young and fiery, Nero is a member of the Holy Knights, a group charged by the Order with the task of eliminating demon-kind. Always ready for a fight, Nero eschews the other members of his group to carry out his work alone. However, his innate powers have earned him the respect of everyone." *''The Art of Devil May Cry 4'' (2008), pp. 2, Nero: "Having sworn an oath to annihilate all demons, young and brash Nero serves as a knight in the Order of the Sword, an ancient sect that worships the devil warrior and defender of mankind, Sparda. Nero brandishes Blue Rose, a unique six-shooter with a distinctive under-and-over double barrel, and Red Queen, a customized and meticulously embellished single-edged blade." Parents Im a different user but i think he is the son of trish and dante.3710289talk Source? I'll remain unknown. Due to all the mystery over whom his parents are whether he's vergil's son or Dante's or maybe not even a relative of the two remains under heavy disscusion. Sadly we may have to wait until the fifth edition of the saga arives to find out. In conclusion of this we can only continue to speculate Nero's past. Nero Although respected by his fellow Holy Knight for his talents. Nero's sardonic attitude proves that he doesn't play well with others. Preferring to work solo, Nero is often given the Order of the Sword's dirty work. ORANGE is it just an assumtion from the pictures of the game pre-released that his arm would be orange? because after you get charge shot turns his arm turns orange and that would be easily capturable from a screen shot assume= ass+u+me at least get the facts right :It turns red with charge shot 2, then violet with charge shot 3. In brighter light, the armor on his arm is reddish-orange, so that may be what you're talking about, but I honestly don't understand you. :Also, please sign your posts with ~~~~KrytenKoro 15:47, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I get it. There are two pieces of Concept Art with the glowing part whitish-orange, but all others show it blue; one was him in Devil Trigger, with the Red Queen exceeded as well, and the other could be him charging it.KrytenKoro 15:53, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :I don't quite understand exactly what you mean, but to clarify, Nero's arm glowed orange in pre-release versions. You can see it in early gameplay demos and early promotional renders- It doesn't have anything to do with charge shot, they just changed it later to blue. 08:38, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Relation to the Sparda bloodline Vergil's son: I guess it would make sense since they do have some things in common in that case of clothes, and powers. One way i kind of doubt this theory is Vergil is pretty much a selfish guy, and isn't exctly the lover type, and also there aren't really aren't half demons in the series that are female. I heard a theory that he may be a descendant of a relative of Sparda like maybe a brother of sparda's, and I think that's just impossible because then Nero would be a descendant of that person not Sparda. Nephew to Dante: Like the Vergil's son theory I guess it makes sense sort of. 3rd son of Sparda: In some ways that could be possible because CAPCOM could change it to be 3 sons since they make the game, and can do whatever they want with it. I thought they should base the next couple games off a fanfiction series I read called SONS OF SPARDA by THE NIGHT LORD where Nero's a son of Sparda, Vergil returns and on the good guy's side, and they have the three bros have a younger sister named Celeste because when I read them I was like "This guy just took DMC and made it better than it could be. Like maybe Nero's a unheard of son, and was very young before Eva died adding to the subject of Nero being found by the order as an orphan. Dante an Trish's son: Impossible because then how did he get in Fortuna, and end up as an orphan. It's not like they abandoned him or something. Anyway I'm sure Nero's heritage, and the origins of the Devil Bringer will be revealed in DMC5. :CAPCOM has so far definitely confirmed that Sparda has only loved Eva, and that they had only two sons and no other children. This is also a major plot point for DMC1 and 3, and so it would be unlikely for them to change it on a whim as you suggest. If they do, however, we should wait for them to reveal it, as rumors are by nature not useful to report on. also, please only sign your posts at the end of your comment.KrytenKoro 13:34, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Nero's name Do anyone have any ide of origins of Nero's name? For me it cames from Nero the Emperor name, what i stated last week. (It was removed by KrytenKoro, but it is not the point). I can understand that Nero is not a main character of Divine Comedy (in fact he appears as one of the sinners), but his name (in my opinon) is in connection with other names in DMC 4. Kyrie, Credo, Gloria, Sanctus and Agnus are five main parts of christian mess, and as we know from history, Nero was mostly know from killing of Christians. Nero from DMC4 is in oposition to all other characters (exept Gloria of course). Thus, IMO, his name cames from this Emperor. Salomon d'Awra 13:22, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Salomon d'Awra ::The five Order members are named after the "Ordinary of the Mass". They have a specific, unifying theme that "Nero" would not belong to. ::In a pre-release interview, Kobayashi was asked "is there a relation between Nero and Nelo Angelo's name", and was told "I'll let you figure that out for yourself - indicating that the question was important to the plot, as that is the general answer he used for plot-important questions. Furthermore, Nelo Angelo's name is a misspelling of what it is said to mean "Black Angel" or "Dark Angel" - the name should be "Nero Angelo". ::Especially since Nero's DT consists of a spectre resembling a cross between Nelo Angelo and Vergil, and his character has so many ties to Vergil and the Yamato - it is much more likely that his name is meant to hint at a further connection to Vergil, than to be an oblique reference to an ancient, incompetent Roman emperor only tennously connected to the themed name or related characters. At a certain point, a cigar is just a cigar.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 22:57, 1 November 2008 (UTC) The possibility of Nero being DANTE'S son? I just barely finished the first Devil May Cry, and after finally defeating Mundus, Dante said, "Goodbye! And when you do come back, give my regards to my son, will ya?" Naturally, I flipped and went on a half-hour rant about Nero being Dante's son. But seriously! If no one else in the Devil May Cry series shows up and is suspected to be a descendent of Sparda, then I think there is sufficient evidence that Nero IS. But I don't think Trish is the mother, considering Dante just met her in DMC1 and he talks about his son in the very end of the game. Dante would be about the right age, too, if he was about 18, 19 when Nero was born and Dante is what? Early 30's in DMC4? ITS A CONSPIRACY I TELL YA!!!!!!!!!!!! ::It was a comparison to his father defeating Mundus before him - basically "Every time you come back, there'll be one of us waiting for you."Glorious CHAOS! 02:14, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::actually ya, that being a comparison would be far more likely, mainly because i don't think dante would try and beat the living hell out of his son 5 seconds after their meeting... besides i am fully convinced that vergil is his father, just because of the fact that the DT phantom that nero has looks way too much like a mix of vergil's DT and nelo angelo forms... god i miss vergil... *sniffle*... besides, your evidence of dante being about the right age doesn't exactly win any points towards him being the father mainly because vergil is the SAME age as dante. also if i remember correctly, some guy from capcom in an interview said that nero was vergil's son, but it wasn't taken seriously because the timeline didn't seem accurate... Geomexis 08:44, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :: *EDIT* Nero is supposedly Virgils son, what with the Yamato, the hair, the blue clothes, attitude, etc. HIs name comes from Nelo Angelo (Nero Angelo), if you dont know what this is you fail and need to play dmc 1. Speculation suggests a "piece" of Nelo Angelo reacted with Nero, causing Devil Bringer. Father~Son connection? If not i just might be an adopted child. which I'm quite sureI am not Nero's Personality I had finished Devil May Cry a while ago but he's kind of complex and hard to characterize so I was wondering could someone put Nero's personality up on his page just like Dante and Vergil? Gloria Wouldn't it be wrong to take Gloria as a standalone character, seeing as she's only Trish in disguise? -- 22:12, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Marius Stubberud Buertange :What do you mean? Make a page for Gloria? That would be kinda impractical since she is only Trish in disguise. Plus, she makes a small impact in the plot anyway. If it's something other than these, reply. --''Silver Mage'' Ω 13:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Nero and comic reffrence I lost my comics but I remember this one guy says that he met a samurai...vergil, and mentioned that nero acctually poisioned some one or somthing...I cant remember but if some one has the comics post what it said please Nero's Nickname *His nickname is Kid, but only Dante called him that, so should I put that alias to his character info? Nathan900130 16:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Aliases are more professional than just a nickname. Thanks, though.Glorious CHAOS! 18:52, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Nero being Vergils son where it said allegedly confirmed, I can honestly say it was Confirmed. I myself was at Captivate 2009 as a guest of Capcom, and another guest of capcom the forum user CARBONOX_RATCHET was the one who asked the question. here is the link to say I went to captivate LINK and this is CARBONOX_RATCHET's blog entry of the event LINK -- I like Cheese do you like Cheese? -- Zero 22:48, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :The thing is, that bio doesn't mention it at all.Glorious CHAOS! 04:42, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Message the User you'll see for yourself -- I like Cheese do you like Cheese? -- Zero 14:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::That may be, but we can't have private "He said so, I totally swear" as sources. The information must be verifiable, which means that others can see the source and judge it as true or not.Glorious CHAOS! 23:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC)